


Maraas Shokra

by AuditoryCheesecake



Series: A Cheesecake's Tumblr Shorts [28]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Tal-Vashoth Iron Bull, Trespasser DLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuditoryCheesecake/pseuds/AuditoryCheesecake
Summary: The Iron Bull-- Tal Vashoth, agent of the Inquisition-- must face the Qunari.





	Maraas Shokra

There’s Ben Hassrath among the Qunari they’re fighting, people who know Bull from Seheron and earlier, people who grew up with him, who worked with him, who loved him like a brother. He could have been one of them. He _had_ been one of them, but he’d loved his Chargers too much.

He loves his friends too much to obey Vidasala, cannot let them be taken from him. He’s chosen his place.

Sten stares at him across their locked swords, teeth bared and eyes furious. “Are you proud of yourself, Tal Vashoth?” he asks, and then says nothing more as Sera’s arrows pierce his throat.

An unfamiliar Vidithari spits on his blade as he runs her through, lunging desperately between her and Dorian. Her daggers fall to the floor, and she calls him “traitor” with her final breath.

“You will all die, Hissrad,” Arvaraard tells him, gritting his teeth against Dorian’s magic. “The Qun will cover Thedas and you will be ground into dust, forgotten beside these bas.”

It hurts. not the pure pain of Reaver fury, but coiled and knotting in his chest, squeezing his lungs and heart in a red-hot vice.

“He is not Hissrad,” Dorian growls from beside him. He understands so little Qunlat, he doesn’t know the words Avaraad is using to curse his people, his magic, the blood in his veins and the thoughts in his head. That is one small thing the Iron Bull is grateful for.

He is grateful for Sera’s bow and the Inquisitor’s sword and Dorian’s hand on his wrist.

“You have nothing except these creatures, who are as mad as you are to give you shelter,” Arvaraad says.

“Yes.” Sera is behind him.

“You have chosen the wrong side.”

“Yes.” The Inquisitor’s magic flashes and is still. Aravaard is the last one here.

“Yes,” the Iron Bull agrees. Dorian’s fingers are cold against his pulse.

“You will die with this bas-sarebaas, and you will be remembered only for that.”

“Yes.” He takes Dorian’s hand in his own. “I have chosen them.”

**Author's Note:**

> [you can find this and other stuff i've written on my tumblr!](http://acheesecakewrites.tumblr.com/tagged/new-fic)


End file.
